


The Ones Where Mary and Pete Meet

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [30]
Category: Adam-12, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dating, F/M, Family, Miscarriage, they'd have pretty babies though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and ficlets taken from a tumblr rp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> I know...not an original title, but I couldn't think of anything different
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's had too much coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Coffee: My character will be hyped up on coffee and pester yours

“No more!” Mary said as she took Pete’s cup away from him. “That’s the third one you’ve had and I’m trying to study for this test.”

Pete was about to protest when Joan cried out. Mary held up a hand to quiet him. “Go burn off some of that caffeine by seeing that’s wrong with Joan.” Mary pointed towards the bedroom.

Pete nodded and obediently walked away. Mary shook her head, raised the cup to take of sip of the drink and made a face at how sweet it was. ‘Danny must have made this,’ she thought to herself.


	2. Sad Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary has to give Pete some sad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Traumatic: I’ll write my or your characters going through a traumatic experience.

Mary knew what happened and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. The doctor told her it wasn’t her fault, and she knew that, but she couldn’t help that she felt like it was. Now she had to tell her husband. She knew he was going to be crushed.

When she walked to the waiting room, Mary could tell that he already knew what happened. Before she could say anything Pete was moving towards her and wrapping her in his arms.

“I’m so sorry,” Mary whispered. “I lost the baby.”

“There wasn’t anything you could have done,” Pete whispered.


	3. Her Milkshake Brought Him Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a date after the birth of their daughter, Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Milkshake: Our characters will have to split a milkshake

Their first night out after the birth of Ally was nothing special, but it was. Back to the same diner they had their first official date at and ordered the same exact thing, but this time they shared a milkshake.

Sitting across from each other in the same corner booth, they joked and laughed and held hands. Mary got some whipped cream on her finger and touched it to Pete’s lips before leaning over and kissing it off. Just before they left, they ordered a second milkshake, taking it to go, then headed out for the rest of their date.


	4. Rainy Days and Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set early in their relationship; Mary shows Pete around Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the _Rainy Days and Mondays_ square of my [March Bingo card](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B_iZc5W9L7bQNmRLU0lfUXZLMm8/edit) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)
> 
> I mention a visit to the International Marketplace which I know is closed, but it will always be someplace I wanted to visit if I ever got the chance to go.
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by The Carpenters.

The rain started on Wednesday and was forecast to be around off and on for the rest of the week and into the following week. Mary wasn't going to stop that from showing Pete some of her favorite places around Oahu.

Their first couple of days was spent at her brother's house with the ohana coming and going like they usually did. Saturday they visited a couple of museums: the Bishop Museum to see the exhibits on Hawaii's immigrants and the Mission Houses Museum see recreations of the stories of the state's past.

During a break in the storm on Tuesday, they walked around the International Marketplace, picking up souvenirs for friends and family back in California. Mary got Pete to try loco moco, which he said he loved, but she knew he hated. She got him to try shaved ice and when he said he loved it, she knew he meant it.

On Thursday, the rains started again as they were driving to the Ala Moana Center for more shopping. Mary told Pete several times she has a bit of a shopping habit, but he still indulges her when she gets in the mood. From the shopping center, they met up with Steve, Danny and Grace at the Waikiki Aquarium. Grace impressed Pete with her knowledge of a lot of the animals and convinced him to touch a stingray.

At the end of the week it was still raining but Mary opted to stay inside. She and Pete had the house to herself, with the exception of Joan, and she took advantage of the alone time to show him some family pictures and home movies.

"I can see why you love it here," Pete said. "It's beautiful."

"Wait until you see the other Islands," Mary said with the smile.


	5. Baby on Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Pete are ready to have their nearest and dearest meet their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tumblr fic based on a prompt from [imagineyourotp](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/73075504172/imagine-your-otp-inviting-their-friends-to-see): **Imagine your OTP inviting their friends to see their child for the first time.**

Barely a month old and home for three weeks, Mary and Pete thought it was a good time to invite some of their closest friends and family over to see the newest Malloy family member, Ally. They weren't going to do much, just some snacks and a small group of people over, some in the morning and some in the afternoon, after Joan woke from her nap.

But before any of that could happen, Pete really needed to find out which of the knuckleheads he worked with put a blasted 'Baby on Board' sticker on the back of his car.


End file.
